The invention relates to a device to preheat a fuel mixture in an intake manifold of a combustion engine or the like.
The device comprises a cylindrical body having a side wall and a bottom which is provided in a cavity of the wall of the intake manifold, said body being arranged on an electro- and heat insulating contact bearer, and which is secured on the intake manifold in an electro- and heat conducting manner by means of a securing structure, wherein the bottom side of the body engaging the contact barrier, contains PTC pills which are electrically connected to a current conductor by means of a resilient contact, and which are secured on said bottom in an electrical and heat conducting way.
Such a device is generally known.
The drawback of the known devices is that the evaporation, distribution and mixing of the fuel mixture are not optimal as the heat, generated by the preheater, is not transferred homogeneously and quickly to the fuel mixture. Moreover it is not possible to add the maximal quantity of the developed heat to the fuel mixture, because of the configuration and sizes of the bottom of the preheater and the embodiment of the securing means with which the preheater is secured in the intake manifold.